


Snowball Fights

by Ereri_Queen



Series: Winter Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Challenge, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Challenge, winter challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thought it would be funny to hit the already freezing Levi with some snow. </p><p>Levi did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

"Eren, hurry up! It's fucking cold." Levi complained, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets as he shuffled from foot to foot. For a reason unknown to him, Eren had insisted on coming out in the cold snow that had fallen from the sky the previous night and was now making Levi stand with his back to their house. 

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Levi could hear the laugh in his husband's voice and narrowed his eyes, just what was that brat up to?

"Seriously, I'm freezing-" Levi was cut off by a sudden stinging cold on the back of his neck. Slowly, he lifted his hand to touch the assaulted place; it was wet. Levi turned around to look at Eren, who was now giggling as he hid behind what looked like a small snow blockade, "Did you just..?"

Eren nodded proudly, picking up another snowball from his pile and launching it at Levi before the older man had time to react. 

This time it hit the raven haired man's chest, and he smirked as he leaned down quickly and made a snowball, throwing it at his lover as hard as he could. Score! It hit Eren right in the face, and the younger boy looked shocked as the icy white substance dropped off his face, gradually revealing more of his tanned skin. 

"Oh~, it is on!" Eren yelled finally, and the couple indulged themselves into a rapid fire of snowballs, the white blurs flying through the air before finding their way to the target, where they would land with a loud thump and a groan, followed by a cheer from the opposite side. 

 

"This is your fault." Levi grumbled as he stomped around the laundry room, struggling to strip himself of his now dirty, wet clothing. His skin was red from the sudden exposure to heat, and Eren was in a similar state on the other side of the room. 

"I'm sorry~" He chimed apologetically, although Levi didn't think that the large grin on the brunet's face was doing much to convince him of his sincerity. 

"Yeah, yeah... Just make go make us some hot chocolate," Levi commanded as he wrapped a fluffy robe around his lover, who subconsciously cuddled into its warmth, "Cute."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go!" Levi pushed Eren out of the room so he could take his time rinsing the laundry in the large sink before putting it in the washer. 

Levi sighed as he loaded the last article of clothing into the washing machine and clicked the start button, slowly sauntering out of the room and plopping onto the couch. 

"Here, Levi!" Eren chirped as he set down a steaming mug of chocolaty goodness on the coffee table, making sure to put it on a coaster so that it wouldn't leave marks on the glass. 

Levi was silent as he watched the young brunet move around the room, he only spoke after the brunet had settled into the oversized chair in the corner, "I love you, Eren."

Eren tilted his head curiously at Levi, wondering what had brought on the sudden words of affection, but eventually he just smiled, "I love you too, Levi."


End file.
